


The Wrong Rebel

by AppleSauceLake1



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA AU - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSauceLake1/pseuds/AppleSauceLake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wasn't scared, why should he be? He was a hacker, he living in the shadows... until one crew happened do a heist at the same time he was hacker the system. <br/>Great. Well... I wonder how this will end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE! Welcome to my new story! This is my first time writing in this fandom, so yea. I’m trying my best. This all based of my headcanon. I hope you enjoy! :D <3  
> Warnings: Swearing (but if you’re in this fandom, swearing is no surprise ;)

 

**Chapter 1**

**“Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting.” Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, _Demon In My View_**

Los Santos was a quite interesting place. It was filled with different people who all had different intentions. Many of them were good, some… not so much.

Moving to a new city was supposed to a new start, fresh slate…

But, for Gavin, it was a new place to raise some hell.

“Hey! Wanna buy some new movies? Fresh off the theatre!”

“Looking for some action?”

Gavin sighed and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Things were so much quieter in London.

 Los Santos was like everything people said it would be, loud, unorganized and proud. The people here seemed to think that anything was possible, specially if you had the right people on your side.

The right people weren’t your usual drug or weapon dealers, you can go places if those people but… not to the mansions or pounds of money that you see in your dreams.

The right people are the crews. The ones who hold all the drugs and money. The ones who planned the heists and got away if it all. The ones who ran this city, without your knowledge.

And did Gavin want any of that?

Hell no.

Gavin didn’t come for fame or money. He came here to burn this city to the ground.

The idea of order and organization frustrated Gavin to no end. He didn’t live in this world to live a white-picked fence life.

Gavin lived this life to create chaos. He enjoyed watching people’s lives go out of whack.

How did Gavin go at this?

Not using guns (he couldn’t aim very well and Gavin is quite clumsy), not using raw force (Gavin never really learned how to punch.. he really should get on that.)

Gavin is a nerd. (aka a hacker) 

He got into the business when he was in university. Gavin overheard some people talking about taking down the school’s financial office and stealing the money.

So, Gavin decided to give it a shot.

After two weeks, the office was out of money and Gavin was bathing in it.

For the longest time, no one knew who took the money.

Until, some asshole thought it would be so funny to make a joke to a teacher about knowing who stole the money.

The next thing Gavin knew, he was packing up his bags and running for the airport.

Now, he was here, hoping to have the time of his life and bring some chaos on to this organized city.

 

 [Sorry for it been so short! I want to spreed this story out! I hope you enjoyed! <3]


	2. Chaos will break them apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple job, nothing about it stood out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! :D Thank you soo much for all the kudos!! <3 You all are the best!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2  
It was a standard job, nothing about stood out. Go in, hack the computers, get the money then run like hell out of there. Simple.

But, Gavin had to go and fuck it up.

He had entered the building at 12:30, when the workers go for lunch. Then Gavin walked in, locked all the doors and begin hacking.

The numbers were pouring down the screen, fast and flashing. Gavin grinned.

“Show me the money!”

All was going well… until the numbers stopped pouring down. The computer flicked to a black screen.

“What the hell…”

Gavin grabbed the mouse and shook it. Nothing, great.

Gavin stood and walked over to a plane on the wall. He flicked it open and stared at the switches.

“Ok, where is the green wire….”

Soundly a quite boom shook the building. It seemed pretty far away, but the sound was coming closer.

Gavin ran back over to the computer and pulled out his mini computer. He stuck it in to the computer.

The computer booted back to life.

The number started to pouring faster than before.

Another boom when off, it seem to be going off right beside him.

Gavin looked up, confused.

“Who else would be here? I mean, this place isn’t a bloody bank or anything.”

“OPEN UP!” A voice screamed from the other side of the door on the opposite side of the room. 

Gavin’s eye widened. He turned back around to the computer and started typing.

A hand slammed against the door. “OPEN UP IN THE LAW!”

“Fuck the law.” Grunted Gavin under his breath.

Gavin ripped his mini computer out of the main computer and stuffed into his pocket, he was about to turn around to leave when a sentence flicked on to the screen.

‘Do you know who you are?’

Gavin screwed his eyebrows together and sat back on the squeaky office chair.

He careful raised his fingers and typed out,

‘Yes.’

The curser blinked for a couple of seconds then another sentence appeared.

‘What do you want?’

Gavin groaned and leaned back in the chair. 

‘Why? It’s none of your information.’

The cursor blinked again, then

‘We want to know, you might be value to us. The police are looking for you, aren’t they?’

Gavin’s eyes winded. Since when had the police be looking for him, he hasn’t done anything huge since he also gotten here.

‘No, they are not. Beside, how would I, a person you don’t know be value to you?’

“OPEN UP!”

Gavin whipped his head around, hands shaking.

‘Fuck.’ He thought. ‘I have to get out of here.’

Gavin quickly typed out,

‘Look, I don’t know how valuable I am to you, but I got my own problems to deal with. So, cheers.’

Gavin turned away from the computer and dashed towards another door, this is one at the back of the floor.

The building shook as Gavin slammed the door open and ran down the stairs. 

Faster Gavin ran down the stairs, louder the voices became.

The police were down there, waiting for him. Probably with guns at the ready.

When Gavin got to the bottom of the stairs, he peeked through the small window on the door.

The police were everywhere, ready to blow Gavin to bits.

‘Great, how can I get out of this one?’ Gavin thought.

“Hey! What do you thin-“

A loud explosion went off, throwing all the police men and women to the floor.

Gavin’s eyes widen and he quickly opened the door.

He ran pass the men and women, looking left and right for the point of who or what created the explosion.

But, there wasn’t anything.

‘Could it be… No. Whoever was talking to me wouldn’t want to help me, since I rejected them.’

Gavin sighted and continued to run out of the building down the street to his car and taking off.

Little did Gavin know, as he was driving away, he was being watched.

A young man stood on top of neighboring building staring at Gavin. He smirked.

“He is just leaving the building now. Seems a bit frightened.”

“Well, that means we did our job right.” Said a voice coming from the young man’s head piece.

“We just need to catch him next time.”

“Of course. See you back at the place.” Replied the young man.

Then the young man turned away, his curly hair blowing in the warm breeze. He griped on to a small yellow emerald necklace in his fist. 

“Soon.”


	3. Are you there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's curiosity's has gotten the better of him. Hopefully this will not end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! :D  
> I think i am going to start posting a new chapter every Monday. :D  
> Also, I am soooo sorry this chapter really short. It has been a very busy week and weekend. :(  
> Thank you for the Kudos and Bookmarks!! :D <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy and next week there will be a longer chapter!!

Chapter 3

It was too quiet in Gavin’s apartment. The city sounds were echoing through the busy streets. Gavin was bored. He had made money and gotten away unnoticed, one would think that he would be happy. He wasn’t. 

The money couldn’t satisfy him. 

What bother him was the messenges that he saw. Someone was looking for him. But, who would be interested in him? He wasn’t a part of a crew.

So, why would anyone care about him?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Time Skip>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Gavin was like a cat. He was curious, those messenge were going around and around in his head. 

Gavin stopped walking in front of the building, pulling back his hoodie to look up.

He smirked and walked down a side street to reach a side entrance. 

He pulled out a knife and picked the lock.

The door creaked open and Gavin slipped inside.

He quickly dashed up the stairs to reach the level he knew the computer was on. 

Once he reached the level, Gavin popped his head around the door and check for anyone.

Gavin saw that one was there and pushed the door open.

He creeped towards the computer in the middle of the room and sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

He pressed the power button and leaned back, waiting for the computer to turn on.

The computer flickered to life and the cursor blinked.

“What the hell am I doing, taking to someone who knows more about me then I know about myself..”

Gavin took a deep breath and began to type.

‘Hello.’

The cursor blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

“It seems like no one is home..”

Gavin pouted. 

He shut down the computer and stood up. 

Gavin sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

As he sped off into the night, the computer turned back on.

The cursor flashed out a sentence.

‘Gavin? Are you there? We miss you.’

[DU DU DUUUUUUUUUU XD see you next week! <3]


	4. The paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a wake up call... and he is not very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! :D Another monday update! HOORAY! 
> 
> Again, small update sorry :( If i have time this week, i might upload another chapter... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! LOVE YOU ALL! <3 
> 
> PS. I don't know Roosterteeth! But I wish i could work there!

Chapter 4

The sun rose again and it glared it’s bright light into Gavin’s closed eyes. 

He groaned and threw the covers higher over his head. 

‘I don’t wanna get up.’ Gavin thought.

If the sun didn’t wake him up then a loud knocking at the door would.

Gavin popped his head out of the covers and opened one eye, glaring at his bedroom door.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Gavin dragged himself out of bed and down the red carpet stairs. 

The knocking continued, it seemed to be getting louder by the second.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Gavin yelled, running his fingers though his messy hair. 

Gavin walked to the front door and unlocked it. 

After the door was opened, Gavin threw open the door. 

“What.” Gavin said deadpanned.

A young man stood at the door. He was shaking in his rip-off Levi's jeans and dirty Harry Potter t-shirt. [If there are any Harry Potter fans in the audience, say I open the close! :D]

“Um… I-I was told t-to give this to y-you.” He said, holding out a white piece of paper.

Gavin ripped the paper from his hand. 

“Thanks.” Gavin said, as he slammed the door shut. 

Gavin gently opened the piece of paper. It simply said one thing.

‘Do you remember when this was all a normal activity?’

Gavin raised an eye brow.

‘Normal activity..?’

“Oi! I got something for yea!” A voice yelled from behind the door.

“Oh really?” Gavin shouted back.

“Yea!”

Gavin sighted and carefully opened the door.

An older man was now standing there, glaring down at Gavin. 

“Yes?” Gavin said.

“The men who told that other dude to give you that letter,” He pointed to the paper in Gavin’s hand. “Said that you need to go down to the docks at 8 tonight.”

“And why in the bloody hell would I do that!” said Gavin, crossing his arms.

The older man grinned. “They said that it was important.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Like hell.”

Gavin slammed the door shut once more. 

He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, hoping there were some eggs left for an omelet.

“It’s not important to me,” Gavin said as he dropped the piece of paper into the open garbage can. “Anything of importance that I had is long gone.”


	5. The meeting...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin got a letter to met someone at the docks..
> 
> I wonder who it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY! Another monday update! :D
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! <3 It has been a very stressful week and my anxiety has been through the roof. :(
> 
> Here is your next chapter and look! it's longers! YEA!!!! :D
> 
> See you all next week! <3 
> 
> Also! X-RAY AND VAV SEASON 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Gavin ended up burning his eggs.

All because he was distracted by what that man said.

‘They said that it was important.’

Bullshit.

Important, what can be so important that someone would want to talk to him about. 

He had no rivalry with any gangs. He didn’t do drugs (surprising I know) or any of that stuff.

But, yet people wanted to see him.

Now Gavin had a choice, he could stay home and say screw them or he could let his curiosity get the better of him.

… Well, Gavin’s curiosity was always better then he will to live. 

Gavin picked his phone up off the table and flicked it on, checking for any news.

While he was doing that, Gavin threw on his jean jacket over his shoulder and walked towards the front door. 

Gavin grabbed his keys and threw the door open.

He deep breath of fresh air. 

“Ok, met the person, get the ‘important’ thing and then get the hell out of there.”

Gavin nodded and walked towards his car.

He turned the car on and drove off. 

Yey Time Skip!!>>>>

Gavin sat on top of his car, reading the newspaper. 

The water was gently hitting the dock, making a kind of relaxing sound.

Gavin glanced at his phone, it flashed the time.

8:09

“You tell me to be here at 8 and yet…” Gavin groaned.

Then, in the distance, Gavin hear voices.

They were loud, proud voices.

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Great, I got a gang to meet.”

Quickly, a shiny sports car pulled in front of him. 

5 men stepped out, all holding hand guns.

They turned to face Gavin.

Gavin raised his eye brows.

“Hullo. You must the people who want to meet me.”

One of the men took a step towards Gavin, reaching a hand out towards him.

“It’s you…”

“Michael.” One of the older looking man with tattoos said, shaking his head.

“Geoff! I know it’s him! He acts like him and he just….”

“Who?” said Gavin, titling his head.

The younger man, Michael, stared at Gavin, a small smile on his face.

“You-“

“MAYBE!” The man with the tattoos, Geoff, said loudly.

“Well, he does look like him.” Said another man, pulling out his cell phone. 

“See Ryan knows! Come on Geoff! Ray! Rayrayray! Look at him! Isn’t it him!”

A man with black hair, Ray stared at Gavin.

He ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Vav?”

“Vav? As in the superhero?” Gavin said.

Ray eye’s widen. 

“Oh my god…. Michael he remembers!”

Michael grins proudly. 

“See Geoff, I told you it was him!”

“Gavin, if it is really you… what do you know of vav?” A man a long beard said.

“Jack… don’t give Michael fake hope.” Said Geoff.

“Well..” said Gavin leaned against his car. “I know that vav is a superhero and works with a man called x-ray. They fight crime and have a great friendship…”

Ray was hoping from one foot to another. 

“He remembers!”

Ryan dropped his gun and sluggishly started walking towards Gavin.

“I can’t believe it…”

Geoff sighed.

“Guys.. I think t-“

Then a loud boom went off in the distance.

“What the fuck?!” shouted Ray.

Gavin groaned.

‘It seems like they are at it again…’

“Come on! What got to see what’s going on!” said Jack, getting into the car.

Michael looked at Gavin. He held out his hand.

“Come with us.”

“No way in hell!” yelled Geoff. “We don’t even know who he is!”

“I do! It’s Gavin!” Michael shouted back. “We have to take him with us! Who knows when we are going to see him again!”

“MICHAEL! YOU DON-“

Suddenly another loud boom when off, this one closer.

Gavin covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Shrapnel fell all round him. The rest of the men were shouting.

“Geoff please! At the very least, let me say good-bye!”

“God dammit Michael! We don’t have t-“

Gavin felt something hit him, like a drop of water. But it was more painful than a drop of water, it was more like a bullet to the brain. 

Gavin couldn’t help but let out a scream. He dropped to his knees. 

“GAVIN!”

Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Michael’s eyes.

“What happened…?”

Then his whole world went black.


	6. The Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and the AH Crew finally get to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Responses:  
> Thewatermelonwarrior: I'm sorry! I love cliff hangers! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Chapter 6

“Just let him wake up on his ow- JACK! STOP POKING HIM!”

“Come on! I’m not doing anything wrong, just giving him a little.. poke.”

“Well, I don’t like it!”

“Michael! Lay off him. It’s your fault that he is here.”

Gavin groaned, hands feeling for where he was.

“Gavin? You awake? You’re at the Fake AH HQ, laying on a sofa.”

‘AH HQ… DID THEY KIDNAP ME!?!?’

“Michael.. now that we have him, do you think it’s really him?”

“Of course! It’s him, he knew who x-ray and vav were… so it must be him.”

Someone let out a sigh. 

“Still, he might not be. Remember what happened last time? With the girl and that guy..”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, I remember that. You ripped her apart.” 

“Shut. Up.”

“Guys, just lay off him alright? He remembers what he did, especially after he went m-.”

“SHUT UP!”

A loud smash was heard, like a bottle.

Footsteps were walking away from him.

“..Good going guys. He just destroyed my last bottle of my favourite scotch.”

“Ha. Sorry about that Geoff, I just don’t him to fall for this one like the many others before.” 

“I know Jack. I don’t want him to either. But, he does really look like him.”

“HELL YEA! THAT MEANS THAT X-RAY AND VAV IS BACK IN ACTION!”

“RAY!”

Laugher echoed throughout the room.

Gavin sighed, blinking slowly.

“Gav-Dude? You awake?”

Gavin nodded his head. 

“Yea. Bloody hell.”

“Oh jeez, sorry about all the noise.” 

Someone handed him a cup of cold water.

“Thanks.” Gavin chugged the water.

“What do you remember?” asked Ryan, sitting down on the sofa.

“Well, I remember meet you lot and a loud explosion going off then, nothing.”

“You collapsed. Michael picked you up and we drove here.”

“Oh.” Gavin ran his fingers through his messed up hair.

“Now what are we going to do with you?” said Jack.

Gavin’s eye widened. “You could tell me why you lot think I’m this Gavin person.”

The guys looked at each other.

“Um, Gav-Dude… we.. well it is a long story.”

Gavin lean back into the sofa.

“I have time.”

Geoff took a deep breath. “Alright. Here it is… Before we were a crew, we were all pulling small jobs here and there. Until, one sunny day, I was trying rob a bank when I meet the rest of the guys. They were all their own separate jobs. We ended up working together and after we got rid of the police, we discovered that we worked really well together. We also all need a place to call home. And well.. the rest is history.”

Gavin nodded. He understood the feeling, of wanting some place (or someone) to call home.

“So, now lot are a super power, pulling heists almost every day. The police must hate your guts.”

Ryan smirked. 

“That was the plan from the very beginning. Make the police hate us and the people of this city scared to leave their houses.” 

Ray and Jack high fived. “HELL YEA!”

“OI! Are you fuckers trying to wake up the dea-“

Michael walked into the room, carrying a map covered in markings.

His eyes widen and dropped the map.

“Y-you’re awake…”

Gavin smiled.

“Yes. Yes I am. You must be Michael right?”

Michael nodded.

“Yea. Are you ok?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Jack and Geoff looked at each other.

“Michael we.. we were just talking to this young gentlemen about how this crew became to be.”

“Ah. Guys, can you leave us alone for a second..?”

Ray shook his head.

“Sorry dude. We were just going to send this man on his way.” 

Gavin turned his head to face Ray.

“What? You tell me all this and now you’re just going to kick me out?”

Geoff sighed. 

“Yes, we may be contact with you again.” 

Ryan and Jack reached over to Gavin and pulled him off the sofa, walking him towards the door.

“WHAT! NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE HIM LEAVE!”

“Michael, it’s for the best. Yes he might be who you think he is, but we don’t have enough info on him yet.” 

“BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHO HE IS, RAY KNOWS TOO! STOP TRYING TO RUN AWAY!”

Geoff glared. 

“I am not running away from anything.”

“YES YOU ARE!”

Gavin began to pull again Ryan’s and Jack’s grips.

“What’s going on? Tell me!”

“Come on,” said Jack gently. “You don’t want to get in the middle of this.”

“But th-“

“It’s ok. We will deal with this.” Said Ryan throwing the door and gently pushing him out of it.

“You just need to go before you do any more damage.”

Then the door slammed shut.


	7. Through the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin was kicked out. :( Poor baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> (Personal rant START) 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is very crappy, last week and weekend were hell for me.
> 
> My anxiety and depression have reared their ugly heads again and nothing has seemed.. worth it lately. 
> 
> I have failed my field placement (Co-Up) and now i have to retake it and its so hard.
> 
> Life is very frustrating right now. 
> 
> (Personal Rant OVER)
> 
> Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! <3

Chapter 7

“Guys?”

…

“Come on Guys! What’s going on?”

…

Gavin sighed. He had been at this for at least 5 minutes and no one was answering.

 

“Dammit. What did I do wrong? They were the ones who wanted to meet me…”

 

Gavin leaned against the door and slide down it until his butt hit the ground.

 

He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contacts, thinking of someone who could pick him up.

 

His finger froze over a number, and number he hasn’t called in a long time.

 

‘Dan..We haven’t talk since I left England.. I wonder if he thinks about me….’

 

Gavin groaned.

 

‘What am I thinking? He hates me.. and he has every right too.’

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

 

Gavin eye brows raised.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”  

 

“I’M TELL YOU THE TRUTH!”

 

“BULLSHIT!”

 

Gavin pocked his phone and stood up, gently knocking on the door.

 

The voices inside stop abruptly.

 

“…Is he still standing outside?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“What should we do?”

 

“Let him in stupid!”

 

“... No. What are you going to do, Michael?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Footsteps were heard then the door flew open. Jack was standing there, glaring at Gavin.

 

“Your still here.”

 

Gavin nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Come on! Let him in!”

 

Jack sighed and moved to let Gavin come in.

 

Gavin stepped through doorway and in to the house.

 

Bottles were on the floor, papers were ripped.

 

Michael and Geoff were staring at each other, Ryan and Ray were sitting at the breakfast bar eating pieces of bacon.

 

“So. What happened here?”

 

Geoff glanced at Gavin. “Nothing. Michael was just leaving.”

 

Ray looked at Geoff. “Wait. Why?”

 

“Cause he needs to go for a walk, to release some anger.”

 

Michael groaned, running his (bloody? Gavin thought) fingers through his hair.

 

“Fine.”

 

Michael stormed over to the door, grabbed he jacket.

 

“What time do you think you will be back?” asked Ryan. “Cause I am making my good breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t know. Properly around 6.”

 

Ryan nodded. “Alright. Have a good walk.”

 

Michael walked beside Gavin, he stopped and look at him.

 

“Keep. Walking.” Geoff said.

 

Michael said nothing and walked out the door.

 

Gavin frowned at Geoff. “What happened?”

 

Geoff ignored Gavin and walked into the kitchen.

 

Gavin sighed and flopped down on to the sofa. Ray hopped off the bar stool and walked over to Gavin.

 

Ryan and Jack walked in to a study room just off the kitchen.

 

‘Well.. this feels awkward.’ Gavin thought.

 

“You wanna watch something?”

 

“Huh?” said Gavin, looking up at Ray.

 

Ray pointed at the Tv, hanging on the wall across from the sofa.

 

“I have some old Saturday morning cartoons. Want to watch them?”

 

Gavin smiled. “Sure.”

 

Ray sat down on the sofa and grasped the remote, turning the Tv on.

 

The screen flashed to life, showing the title screen of an cartoon.

 

“Ah. This is the life.” Ray said, putting his feet up on the sofa.

 

Gavin grinned. ‘This feels like home.’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“I’m trying my best Geoff, there aren’t a lot of people I can contact. Specially for the information you need.”_

 

“I know dude, but I’m not making the same mistake again.”

 

_“I understand. No one wants to see him go mad again, it was hell to cover up. I’ll see what I can do.”_

 

“Thanks. I’ll call you later, don’t get yourself killed.”

 

_“I’ll try. Later.”_

 

Geoff hanged up hid phone and groaned.

 

“Just when he was calming down… just when we were starting to become a family again…”       

 


	8. And The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor Ray, what have they done to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!   
> I know, I know. It has been a long time and I'm so sorry! Life has been a butt lately and sadly this story got out on the back burner.  
> But, now I am back and I will try to post more often!  
> Thank you for sticking with me!   
> LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

“Oh man! This shit is hilarious!” 

Ray was laying on the sofa, wrapping his arms around his stomach laughing. Gavin was sitting on the floor, laying against the sofa, giggling.

“Bloody hell…”

Ray looked over at Gavin.

“Dude.. You’re the only person who would watch this stuff with me.”

“Really? What the fuck not?”

“I don’t know! I guess they are not as cool as us!”

Gavin laughed. 

“Hell yea!”

Gavin picked up his cell phone off the floor beside him and turned it on. 

“What time is it?” said Ray, stretching.

“Some God-awful time, who cares? The only think I’m thinking about is food!”

“Food?” said Ryan, peaking his head out of the study room. “Did someone say food?”

“I did!”

Ryan grinned.

“Well, come and get it! Flesh pancakes and bacon on the table.”

Gavin and Ray hop off the sofa and run into the kitchen.

Ray licked his lips and Gavin sighted.

“Aw, it smells so good Ryan!”

“Yeah, I never knew you cooked!” said Ray, reaching for a plate on the table. 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. 

“I have never really had time too, with all the heists and stuff. Also,” Ryan glared at Ray. 

“You never around to appreciate it! You’re always running around, trying to f-“

“ALRIGHT!” Ray groaned. “Enough!”

Ray glared at his plate and snarled.

Gavin carefully raised his hand and put it on Ray’s shoulder. 

“Ray?”

“SHUT UP.”

Ray whipped around to face Gavin, staring him down. 

“You know nothing! You know NOTHING!”

“Ray, calm down. I didn’t mean anything.” said Ryan.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“R-ray?” Gavin whimpered.

“YOU’RE TOO STUPID” Ray screamed.

Ray threw his plate on the ground.

Gavin jumped back and squawked.

Ryan ran over to Ray and griped his upper arm.

“Stop it Ray!”

Ray glared at Ryan and said, “Why should I?” 

“You’re scaring Gavin.”

Gavin was standing up, griping on to his plate, his eye’s wide and terrified.

Ray sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Gezz, I’m sorry Gavin Some t-“

“Sorry? It doesn’t seem like your sorry!” Gavin forced out through clenched teeth.

Ray raised an eye brow. “Gavin, I am sorry, my anger sometimes gets the better of me.”

“Ray. You scared me. You scared me real bad. I have seen that look you had on your face before.”

Ryan took a step towards Gavin, holding out his right hand. 

“It’s ok now, Gavin. No one is hurt, everyone is fine. Ray didn’t mean it. Just calm down.”

“B-but he l-“

“Gavin!” Jack walked into the kitchen. He was holding a large piece of paper. Jack looked at Ray.

“What happened in here?”

Ray groaned. “Well, I was been a dick and I s-“

“Nothing!” said Gavin, quickly walking over to Jack. “Nothing happened, everything is fine.” 

“But Gavin you were s-“said Ryan.

“It’s nothing Ryan!” said Gavin. He gestured to the piece of paper Jack was holding. 

“OK then.. Geoff wants to talk to you guys, excepted for you Gavin. It’s important.”

Ray and Ryan nodded and started walking out of the kitchen. 

“Wait!” Gavin reached out and grasped Ryan’s wrist. “Why can’t I come along? What’s going on?”

Ryan gently shook his head and removed Gavin’s hand from his wrist. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you. Jack.” Jack nodded and wrapped his right arm around Gavin’s waist.

“Ryan? Jack?” questioned Gavin.

“Come on Gavin, it’s time to go.” said Jack, leading him out of the house.

“But Jack!”

“No buts!” said Jack, while opening the front door. “I don’t know what’s going on and I probably won’t be able to tell you, but all I know is that you need to leave now.”

Jack gently pushed Gavin out the door.

Gavin turned around to face Jack.

“Will I see you guys again?”

Jack cracked a small smile. “I will like to think so.”

Then Jack closed the door.

Gavin sighed. 

“What am I doing? Why do I care so much?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack leaned his forehead against the door and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“The things we do for the people we love…”

“Where’s Gavin?”

Jack turned around to become face to face with Michael.

“How did you did get in here?”

“The back door, dumbass. Geoff texted me to get my ass over here.”

“Oh yeah! I think Geoff is planning a heist.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Really? Sweet man! It has been forever since we did a heist!” 

‘Ok, good. Got his mind off Gavin. He is not what Michael needs right now.’

“Come on Jack! Let’s go heist it up!”

Jack laughed and dashed to catch to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you next time!


	9. With a loaded gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO BACK/BACK AGAIN!
> 
> Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long break XD BUT I IS BACK!

Jack and Michael dash into the heist planning room, where Ryan, Ray and Geoff where sitting around a table; covered in maps.

“So what happened to Gavin?” asked Geoff.

“He’s not in the house anymore.” Said Jack.

“Why?” said Michael. “Couldn’t he have stayed in, like the guest room or something?”

Jack shook his head. “No, he doesn’t need to know about our plans. He isn’t in the crew.”

“That’s true..” said Michael.

“Anyway, what’s the plan Geoff?” yawned Ray, collapsing in a chair close to the table.

“This plan is a long time in the making. We all remember the fail of a heist that happened last month. We were unprepared and overwhelmed. (I beg to differ! Exclaimed Ryan) But, this time it is a different game.” Geoff grasped a rolled up map and unrolled it on to the table in the center of the room.

It was covered in marks and notes. “We are going to hit the main government building, the one with all the information. We will need it for later heist.”

“That’s it?” Said Ryan. “That’s all we are going to do? It seems like a waste of time to me.”

“Same and why do all of us need to go? This looks like a two maybe three person job.” Said Michael as he leaned on the table.

“I know, but we are all needed for this one. From what I have been told, this place is heavy guarded and we will need all the people  we can get.”

“So.” Geoff pointed to a small alley beside the building. “Michael, Ryan and Jack will be here with a car, only small guns, no big expositions.”

“Aw” said Michael sadly.

Ray put his hand on his shoulder. “Next time man.”

“You guys will go and get the money as fast as you can.” Explained Geoff. “Don’t draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves.”

Ryan nodded. “Got it.” He rolled his shoulders and started walking out of the room. 

“I will be in a helicopter over the building. For backup and just in case everything goes to hell, you guys have a way out.”

Everyone nodded.

“If that’s everything, let’s get going.” Said Ray, standing up and stretching.

Geoff rolled up the map and sighed. “Remember boys, this is an in and out heist, no need to dramatics.”

“Yeah yeah.” Groaned Michael, as he walked to the door. “No need to dig it in.”

Ray grinned at Geoff. “Don’t worry man. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“You better."

Ray strolled out of the room as Jack walked up to Geoff, stress evident on his face. 

“This isn’t normal for you Geoff.” Jack said, ringing his hand together. “You never do a heist just to get information…” 

“These times are hard Jack.” Geoff slapped his hand down on jack’s shoulder. “I had to let a lot of our good information gathers go. You can’t rely on other people for ever.”

Jack screwed his eyebrows together.

“…Geoff, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Geoff smiled and let his hand slide off Jack’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s catch up to the others.”

Geoff dashed out of the room, leaving Jack standing there. 

‘This isn’t right.. We didn’t have many information gathers in the first place, why would Geoff let them all go?.. Something is up.’ 

“Jack! Hurry up!”

“Coming!” yelled Jack. Jack walked to the door, flicked the light off and closed the door with a gentle slam. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Gavin was slowly strolled down the street, dodging people. 

‘Dammit. I got kicked out, I wonder what they are planning..’

_‘Hello….it’s me_ ’ Gavin jumped, his hand flying into his pocket, where his phone was going off. 

_‘Hello… it’s me’_ Gavin answered the call.

“WHAT KIND OF RING TONE IS THAT!!” 

The person on the other end chuckled. “What? I thought it was a good one, besides now you’re always know it’s me!” 

Gavin slapped his hand on his forehead and sighted. “… I’m never lending you my phone ever again.”

“Well, good luck with that.” 

“So.” Gavin leaned against a shop window. “What do you need me for?” 

“….How knowledgeable are you in sniping?” 

Gavin scrunched his eyebrows together. “You have my record, shouldn’t you already know?”

The person on the other end sighed. “Yes I know, but it isn’t very up-to-date and I need to know right now.”

“Alright,” Gavin griped his phone tighter and looked for alleyway to duck into. 

“So?”

“Hold on, hold on..” Gavin found an alleyway and ducked into it.

“My latest score is 78… but you know I’m never satisfied.”

“You sound like someone who loves getting achievements… like in Halo, always need more kills.” 

Gavin grinned. “If you say it like that, it sounds like I’m an achievement hunter."

“Great, thanks for that image. So you up for some sniping?”

“Of course, I’m always up for that. Who am I getting?”

“Um,” The person on the other side was shuffling papers together. “It’s not one person you’re getting, no no that would be too easy. You’re getting a group of people… a crew.”

“Sweet!” Gavin fist pumped into the air. “What’s the name and when do you wanted done by?” 

“This order isn’t coming from me, it’s coming for someone else… I can’t remember the name but anyways, you are to kill this crew on the last day of this year and it doesn’t matter how.”

 "What the hell?”

“The person said that they want you to get to know them… knew about their personal lives… gain their trust…. Maybe even their love.”

‘Their love….’

“O-ok, I can do that.” Gavin sighed and looked up at the sky. “What crew am I killing?” 

The person on the other side of the phone took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Your infiltrating and killing… the face AH crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... #sorrynotsorry  
>  I will try to update soon, since I have lots of time on my hands now.


	10. It is just a dream away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! Life has be crazy, so sorry for the really late!

Chapter 10

Gavin took a step back, like he was punched in the stomach. 

“WHAT.”

“Gezz, there’s no need to yell.”

“You want me to gain their trust.. make them fall in love with me… then kill them?”

“Yeah, is it too hard for you? Too difficult for the man who killed everyone no matter what.”

“Look.” Gavin ran his scarred hand through his messy hair, making it stand up in all directions.

“I’ll do it.”

“Good. I’ll call you soon and I expect lots of updates.” 

Gavin sighed. “Alright. Call you soon.”

Gavin hanged up and pressed the mobile to his forehead.

‘Bloody hell, I have make them fall in love with me? Me? How the hell am I going to do that?’

Gavin peaked out the ally way and looked both ways before stepping out. He pulled up his hood on his sweater and started walking down the street, eyes down.

He walked towards his apartment, just wanting to flop down and sleep forever. 

He was almost there when, he heard “Gavin?”

‘Shitfuckhellnofuckfuckfuckfuck.’

Gavin turned around to face the voice.

And of course it happened to be one of the men he was instructed to fall in love with.

“It is you!” Geoff smiled at him. “I was looking for you!”

“Oh hi Geoff.” Gavin grinned at him. “What’s up?”

Geoff stepped closer to Gavin and slung his arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

He pushed them along, at a quick pace.

“You left so fast that the guys were wondering if you didn’t like us.”

“Excuse me? You guys kicked me out!” Gavin protested.

“No, that was all Jack. Michael really misses you!”

‘I haven’t be gone that long..’

People stared at them as they walked by, many at Geoff.

Mom’s pulled their children closer, dad’s glared at him. Geoff ignored them all.

“Geoff, why are people staring at you?” Gavin asked.

Geoff shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Geoff grip tighten on Gavin’s shoulder. He picked up the pace.

“So, what do you do for a living Gavin?” said Geoff, staring straight ahead.

“Um..” Gavin struggled to come up with an answer. He can’t tell him that he is a assassin, he would send him to the cops ASAP! 

“I… I work at a store.”

“What store?”

“A clothing store.” 

“Men’s? Women’s?”

“Gender neutral actually.”

“Oh?” Geoff looked down at Gavin, eye brows raised. “Never knew we had one here.”

“Yeah well,” Gavin brushed his bangs out of his face. “It’s pretty new, just opened a couple of weeks ago.”

“That’s cool. Enjoy it there?”

“Yup.”   
They were close to Gavin’s apartment when Geoff stopped and made Gavin face him.

“Gavin. What ever happens please know that you can come to us for anything.”

Gavin squeezed his eye brows together. 

“Please, if there is ever an issue, just….” Geoff let out a breath. “Just come to us, ok?”

Gavin slowly nodded. “Ok Geoff, I will.”

Geoff broke out into a huge smile. 

“Great. That’s really great, awesome really. Thank you, thank you so much.” Geoff pulled Gavin into a tight hug.

“Your welcome?” Gavin groaned out, his lungs be squashed.

Geoff held Gavin for a long time, it felt like a lifetime to Gavin. It was like Geoff was hugging a long lost friend, a brother almost.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this but…” Geoff whispered in Gavin’s ear, causing him to flinch. 

“But, we love you.” Gavin froze. His heart thumped in his ears and his hands began to shake.

‘No…nonononon. This is too perfect. But, why?’

“Geoff, why d-“

“Sorry Gavin! Got to take this!” Geoff pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was covered in gold and diamonds. 

“Heyo.” 

Silence, then muffled voices coming from the phone.

“WHAT.” Geoff sighed. “Alright, I’ll be there soon. Don’t do anything stupid!”

Geoff put his hand over the speaker on the phone looked at Gavin.

“You ok for going home alone?”

‘Did you just me if I would be ok go home alone or did you just offer me sex?’

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.”

Geoff nodded. “Alright, we will be contact.”

Geoff stormed away, grumbling into his phone. 

Gavin struggled . ‘Strange.’

He quickly walked over to the front door of his apartment and swiped his card. The door swung open and Gavin stepped in. 

“What do you mean there is a hit on us?!?!” Geoff grumbled. “How the hell did we get a hit? We never get hits; we always kill the people before the hits are even started!”

“I don’t know Geoff.” Sighed Ryan. “I just stepped outside and almost got shot.”

Geoff froze, his heart pounding. His boys, they are suppose to be safe in that house! 

“Are you ok? Did anyone else get shot? Do I need to pick up more medical supplies?”

“Calm down Geoff, we are fine. I didn’t get shot, the person who fired isn’t a good shot.”

“Thank Christ. Well, I’m almost home and I’m never letting of you out of the house till we know who has the hit on us.”

Ryan laughed. “What every you say Geoff, see you soon. Love you. The guys love you too.”

Geoff smiled. God, these boys where his life, he won’t know what to do if they left or worst.

“Love you guys too. Bye.”

“Later.”

Geoff hung up.

Soon, he would be home and be able to hold his boys again and never let go.


	11. Were the stars blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK.  
> BACK AGAIN.

Gavin groaned as he reached for his alarm clock which was screaming at him to get his ass into gear. He slammed it off and rang his left hand through his messy hair. He heard the coffee pot hum into life and the newspaper been plopped off at his front door. 

Gavin sighed. ‘Let’s get another day started’

He swung his feet off the bed and flopped them onto the cold, hardwood floor. “Why must this floor be so cold in the morning?” He grumbled.

Gavin pushed himself off the bed and strolled into the kitchen, rubbing his swollen stomach.

The kitchen was a mess, just as he left it. Dirty plates in the sink, old food sitting out on the counter.

Gavin grinned, it reminded him of himself, he was a mess. Ignoring the mess, he walked over to the coffee pot and pulled out a mug from the shelf beside the pot. The mug was cracked and smudged.

He gasps the coffee pot handle and pulled it out. The coffee was murky and very dark. If you looked close another, you could see the coffee grinds flowing around. 

Gavin shrugged and pored the coffee into his mug, watching it splash and swirl around inside. 

Once the mug was full, Gavin shoved the pot back inside it’s holder and walked towards the tv room. 

The tv room was cleaner than the kitchen, everything dirty was in one corner of the room. 

He flopped down on his rickety sofa and turned on the tv. It flickered to life, groaning out the sound from some soap opera.

“Oh Gray’s.” Gavin squealed. A bit of coffee spilled out of the mug and onto the sofa. 

He sighed. This was a good moment. There was no hurting or busyness. Just him, coffee and Gray’s.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geoff’s morning was quite different then Gavin’s. His morning was filled with stress, tears and anger. Ryan had been shot at and his boys were worried sick.

“Are you sure your okay? You didn’t get hit by any shrapnel?” Jack said, as he fiddled with a bandage. 

“I’m sure Jack. Relax.” Ryan sighed, gently squeezing Ray’s and Michael’s hands. 

Geoff stepped out of the kitchen, holding on to a glass of whiskey.

Jack groaned. “Geoff..”

“Don’t start.” Geoff swung back the drink and drank it all in one shot.

“Can I some?” asked Michael, holding out his hand. 

“No.” Both Ryan and Ray.

Michael looked down and grumbled under his breath.

“Ryan, did you see the shooter?” asked Jack.

“No. By the time I looked up to where I heard it come from, who ever shot it was gone.”

Ray griped tighter on Ryan’s hand, shaking.

“We need to move houses, if someone knows where we live they could be after us and we aren’t safe. We need to g-“ 

Geoff slammed down his glad, cracking the side of it. 

“No one is going anywhere. We are the fake AH crew GOD DAMMIT! We are not running away like little children.”

Michael nodded. Ray looked up and the murderess look returned to Ryan’s eyes.

“So what are we going to do?” asked Jack, throwing the bandage into the first aid kit.

Geoff grinned. 

“We are going to scare the living shit out of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. College is kicking my ass right now. Love you guys and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
